ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Dwarf (Series IX)
' Red Dwarf IX' was the ninth series of the British science fiction situational comedy Red Dwarf and the last series of the original run of the show. Production began in February and finished in March 2003; the series was broadcast on television from September to October 2003. Cast *Chris Barrie as Arnold Rimmer *Craig Charles as Dave Lister *Danny John-Jules as Cat *Robert Llewellyn as Kryten *Chloë Annett as Kristine Kochanski *Norman Lovett as Holly *Mac McDonald as Captain Hollister Episodes 1. Die Young Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed February 18, 2003 | Broadcast September 25, 2003 Synopsis: Following the events of Only the Good... from Series VIII; the crew manage to reopen the portal from the mirror universe allowing Rimmer to cross back and give them the formula. The crew proceed to travel back and utilize the antidote defeating the virus. The gang celebrates their victory and prepare to leave but not before Rimmer gloats to the remnants of Captain Hollister's brigade. The episode concludes with Rimmer getting hit over the head by the vending machine from the previous episode. ' 2. High Tide' Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed February 25, 2003 | Broadcast October 2, 2003 Synopsis: Red Dwarf is impacted by several meteors leading to a power outage and is forced to use the back-up generators, while Holly works to bring back power, the crew are stuck in several rooms separately in pairs; Kryten and Rimmer, Lister and Kochanski, and Cat and Holly. Surprisingly they bond over the next few hours, and share in delight once they discover Holly has brought back power. Only for Cat to accidentally reveal he'd diverted all the power from the ship to his curling irons. The episode ends with Lister and Rimmer taking Cat for a bath as punishment. ' 3. Postmortem ' Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed March 4, 2003 | Broadcast October 9, 2003 Synopsis: While flying in Starbug, the crew land on an asteroid with an abandoned Space Corps research facility residing in it. There, the crew encounter a GELF able to make the crew relive an alternate past which sends Lister, Rimmer, and Kochanski back to pre-accident Red Dwarf with their memories intact. The three frantically search for a way to reverse this, however their memories begin to fade away and they each adopt new ones. Back in the present, Kryten is on Starbug with Cat, who Kryten knocked unconscious to avoid the GELF doing the same to him. Kryten returns with a bazookoid and fires upon the GELF, stunning it long enough for it to let go of Lister, Rimmer, and Kochanski. As the four of them hurry back to Starbug, Cat fires Starbug's mining torpedo at the asteroid, obliterating the GELF. ' 4. Take Heed' Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed March 11, 2003 | Broadcast October 16, 2003 Synopsis: Lister awakes onboard a desolate Red Dwarf, even Holly is nowhere to be found. After some sulking, he remembers he has something just for situations like this. Lister locates a VHS in the mini-fridge and when he plays it, he finds an old tape of Lister and Kryten meant to instruct how to manually install the JMC computer when Holly is inactive; meanwhile, Lister discovers Red Dwarf is on a collision course with an ocean moon. Following Lister's incoherent instructions, Kryten's panic attacks of imagining Lister in-charge of preventing Red Dwarf's destruction, and Rimmer and Cat's occassional interruptions; Lister is able to install the JMC computer which saves the ship. Now Lister is left to wonder, where have the crew gone? ' 5. Mutiny' Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed March 18, 2003 | Broadcast October 23, 2003 Synopsis: A tired Lister is asleep at the wheel of Starbug in search of the crew, he awakes to the sound of several Starbugs and Blue Midgets swooping towards the nearby Red Dwarf. Lister panics and follows pretending to be apart of the others, he lands in the cargo bay and secretly listens to a meeting under Captain Hollister, there Rimmer, Cat, Kryten, and Kochanski are escorted out as prisoners by the Canaries. Each having been taken during a secret ambush by the Canaries and Holly having his software ripped out, they planned to take Lister but evacuated due to Red Dwarf's collision course toward the ocean moon from the previous episode. Hollister orders for Lister to be captured, as the Canaries march foward, Lister releases the other crew who ambush Hollister inside a Blue Midget monitoring the Canaries eating donuts. The crew fly Blue Midget with Hollister hostage, however when contacting the Canaries they scoff Hollister and decide to takeover Red Dwarf. Now teaming with Hollister, the crew engage in a battle with several Canary-controlled Starbugs and Blue Midgets and the crew win, however when they prepare to return to Red Dwarf, Hollister attempts to kill Lister but Rimmer saves him by taking the bullet. Hollister is sucked out into deep space by Cat and Kryten as Rimmer lies on the floor bleeding out. ' 6. Gone' Director - Ed Bye Writer - Doug Naylor Filmed March 25, 2003 | Broadcast October 30, 2003 Synopsis: The crew hurry back to Red Dwarf with Rimmer in critical condition, Lister and Cat engage in a gunfight with Canary remnants in the cargo bay resulting in a giant explosion killing the last Canaries. They all meet back in the science room where Rimmer is in a coma, Kryten decides they attempt to resurrect Rimmer as a hologram and utilize the last drops of the luck virus to upgrade their soft-light light-bee into a hard-light light-bee. Installing Rimmer's current memories, Rimmer is resurrected as a hard-light hologram. Category:Red Dwarf Category:Seasons Category:Episodes